Between The Consequences Of Being A
by Tsukisaki Yuu
Summary: Explore Tsukisaki Yuu's life as a freshman in high school. Contains a lot of yaoi, yuri, hetero, idioticism and atrocities and what more? People who are very perverted a tender age. " Today's the last day of school and I just simply wanted to tell you guys a story of how i met them."
1. Prologue- Flashbacks

A/N: This fic was inpired by Kuroda Aika's School Days: FIRST YEAR. I would like to thank her for being one of my best friends in my life. Also Katsuragi Mamoru, Kuroki Miu, Chandler, Jaimee and the others who I can't mention at the moment, thank you for being there always. I never regretted spending my freshman year with you guys.

-Tsukisaki Yuu

Warnings: This is simply a recount of what happened during the school year. I'm not making money off it. If you'll insist, then let's see each other on the court. Rated T for language and sexual implications.

* * *

_**Prologue: Flashbacks**_

Today's the last day of school. I woke up groggily because I wasn't able to sleep the night before. Damn, where the hell are my manner? My name's Tsukisaki Yuu. Call me Yuu-chan if you wish to do so. I won't mind being called like that.

Anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't sleep that well last night because… Well, I just kept on remembering all of those good and bad times that I had with my friends throughout the school year. And how I met them, what we've been through, yeah stuff like those.

I remember how I met Katsuragi Mamoru. He had been my seatmate during the second quarter of the school year. Although he may seem like the silent type, now don't get me wrong…. But he can be a pervert when no one's looking. But despite that, he always looks out for his friends welfare by trying to help them get through their mess as much as possible. He wears glasses and has bangs. We always tried to get him to cut it but… Possessive much? I used to be as tall as him until the fourth quarter… Mamoru, you bitch! Why did your body decide to do the growth spurt now?

I also remember how I met Kuroki Miu. She's not my classmate but I met her because of Kat Ricardo, one of my friends from the grade school. She is also a bit perverted but not that much as Mamoru can be. She really is nice though. She also has bangs(lol, you and momo-kun must be twins) and braces. She's about two inches taller than me. Momo's catching up with her height though. Good luck with that dude.

Wait… I just remembered something… All of my friends are perverts in their own way. Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Lolicon, yes all of those. What have I dragged myself into? Does this mean to say that I'm a pervert too? Oh crap.

Cough, cough. Ahem, shall we continue?

Kat Ricardo's one of the biggest perverts I've ever known in my lifetime. Trust me, the first time that we met Kuroda Aika in the hut during late second quarter… Let's just say that Aika-chan was scarred by what happened there. Don't ask me about what happened; I might get beaten up by the girl. A-Anyway, at least Kat's an excellent artist. She drew Hatsune Miku in a very awesome way. Fun fact! She used to be at least two to three inches taller than during our grade school days. I don't know what happened now though.

And finally, we have the one and only awesome student of Prussia(eh, is this even correct?), Kuroda Aika. Author of School Days: FIRST YEAR and one of the biggest perverts that I know of too. Before I really got to know her, my first impression of her was that… She was very innocent and that nobody had corrupted her yet. But now, hell no! She's a hentai! It's practically horrifying enough when she decides to aim a bottle at your crotch or chest and when it actually lands on her ,aimed spot. For goodness sake, she's about a year and a half younger than me! I really don't know as to how she learned these things and coped with them at a tender age… But despite her horrifying pervertedness though, she is my best friend. Weird, huh? To be honest though, she's one good friend to keep for a lifetime because friendship does matter to her and she'll make sure to take care of you if you trust her. She's about three to four inches taller than me. She recently acquired braces too.

As I remembered meeting this people, a tear fell down from my eye. This was going to be the last time that I'll get to see them for real. I'm leaving for another country as you can see. I just hope that I'll get to see them one more time before I leave this June.

Crap! It's 5:45 am already! I've been up for an hour already? Seeing my alarm clock go off on the time that I was supposed to wake up, I switched it off and ran to the bathroom to start my daily routine.

Man, this will definitely be a long day.

* * *

I'm home now. School's over. I feel so alone and empty in this place. But maybe, just maybe. Are you willing to listen to my story? It'll really make me feel better because I won't have to miss them by that much.

* * *

Ext. A/N: _In case you were confused, it's based on a 1__st__ POV. It's my first time to use this kind of writing style because I always used the 3__rd__ POV for my stories before I deleted them. I had been on hiatus since…. October since school was really that hectic and it's summer now…_

_I'm actually Sgt. Farron ff13. I have two accounts now and this is the second one. If you're looking forward for my FF XIII fics, soon they'll be published on that account. This account is for Misc. Fic only._

_And if ever you have the time to spare, Kindly check out Kuroda Aika's School Days: FIRST YEAR, Katsuragi Mamoru's Luck and Misfortunes(is that correct?)and Aizawa Yoshi's Alone._

_Thank you for reading. More chaps and characters to be seen soon._


	2. June- Start Of Something New

A/N: Whatta long update…. Well, excuse meh for being so busy XD oh well. Presenting chapter one at last! XD

* * *

_**June – Start of something new**_

_**Beeeep. Beeeep. Beeeep.**_

" Ya gotta be kidding me…. " I yawned as I turned off my annoying alarm clock. _First day of school, huh?_ I thought as I got out of my room. Woah.. Just three months ago, I found myself graduating from my grade school. Now, I'm a first year in my new high school. Just thinking about how my high school years would pass by made me giggle and roll my eyes at the thought. _Harder subjects, new friends, probably an advanced version of love life, weirdness and randomness to occur. _ Suppressing a sigh, I walked into my bathroom to start my morning routine.

Once I was done showering, I got dressed immediately. Since I wasn't able to obtain my school uniform yet due to some complications, I was forced to wear my civilian clothes. Dear god, oh how I hated to wear civilian clothes to school. Rubbing at my temples in frustration, I headed down the kitchen to grab a bunch of chocolate Poptarts. Ah, they taste so good(screw your dirty minds, idiots). I chugged down a glass of milk before proceeding to clean up and to brush my teeth. Just as I was double checking my items in my school bag, the carpool honked its horn outside of my gate. Cringing at something which blared so loudly in the morning, I grabbed my house keys and locked up.

This is really going to be an unpleasant day.

* * *

_**7 am**_ I checked the time on my phone as I entered the campus. Not so much people to begin with anyway. I proceeded to check the classroom that I was assigned to in the bulletin board in the admin foyer building of the high school campus. _**1-C**__, huh?_ I headed towards that classroom after checking the whole list. My classroom was located near the staircase and the elevator at the same time. Unfortunately, the students weren't allowed to board the said elevator at all. It was only available for the faculty and staff of the school, including students who were currently having their own health issues.

I entered the classroom and only noticed a very few people in my class. I dropped my bad in a vacant seat and I went out, deciding to explore my new campus while I still had the time. Half an hour to explore the campus should be good enough anyways.

As I walked around the quadrangle, I took note of the sections that were out there in the first year floor. Luckily, we were all stationed on the ground floor, meaning we didn't have to climb the 5 back-breaking floors to get to our classrooms. Not yet at least. _1-R, 1-P, 1-K, 1-G, 1-J, 1-F, 1-DB, 1-CH, 1-C, 1-CA, 1-B, 1-B and 1-BE.13 sections… That's a lot to memorize._ As I memorized them in my head, I accidentally bumped into something. Or rather, I bumped into somebody else. Long dark brown hair, hazel colored eyes and white-skinned. Yep, I just bumped into my former grade one classmate and long time friend, Abby.

" Yuu-chan! Hey! " She ran to me as she realized that it was me who she bumped into. I laughed at her usual antics and caught her into my arms as she ran.

" Hey there, Abby. Didn't expect you to be here! " I said as I let go of her.

" Neither did I, Yuu-chan. Thought that you were headed to America already? " she asked, her hazel eyes widening in a child like manner of innocence. I blushed as I realized what she was trying to say.

" Shh… Not everyone knows that I'm leaving, ya know. I sort of got delayed and yeah, that's why I'm still here. " I half-said, half-whispered as I leaned close enough to her ear.

" Ah, right… Oops, my bad! " She staged-whispered to me as she called out one of her friends to come near her.

" Yuu-chan, meet Mica. One of my besties in the sixth grade. " Abby said, pulling her friend closer to me. She smiled and held her hand out.

" Mica. And you are…? " she questioned as I went to shake her hand.

" Yuu. Call me Yuu-chan if that makes you a bit more comfortable. " I said, letting go of the hand. Suddenly the school bell rang to start the morning classes. _Wait, what!? It has been about half an hour already!?_ Panicking, I turned to the two and waved them an awkward good bye before jogging back to my classroom. By the time that I got back inside, my classroom was already filled with about thirty plus people._ Seriously, how bad can this get? _I sighed and plopped down my chair as the classroom fell into an uncomfortable silence. After five more minutes of waiting, my class moderator finally came in.

" Okay class! Time to introduce ourselves to each other! C'mon now, don't be shy! " our moderator announced as she pointed to a random kid to start the introductions. After awhile, it turned out to be my turn. Feeling a couple of stares etched behind me, I awkwardly stood up from my chair.

" Oh, we have a shy lady in here! It's okay, no one will bite you if you introduce yourself! " my moderator encouraged me as I turned red.

" M-My name is Tsu- achoo! " I sneezed as I began to introduce myself. There were a few beats of silence before I heard a couple of giggles emerging from the class. _Way to go, Yuu. More embarrassments, eh? _ My mind scolded me as I turned beet red. " Miss! Can I have another go at this one? " I desperately asked her in order for me to be able to clear my embarrassment away. My moderator chuckled lightly before allowing me to proceed.

" I am Tsukisaki Yuu. I was born on January 28 and my favorite color is blue. " I said, sighing in relief as I was finally able to take my seat. After the introductions, we basically played a few games to loosen up the tense atmosphere in the classroom. The rest of the day was spent in a typically manner of introductions about the high school and those rules which we had to follow.

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** day of school**_

Basically, we got to know everyone else in the classroom already. And so far, I met one of the most coolest teachers that I ever got in my school life; My Social Studies teacher. And I managed to make new friends in my class already. Kent, Kaloy, Chandler, Yumi and Ji Yoon. Unfortunately, I was voted as the Vice-President of the classroom in those four days of introduction. And little did we know that we were actually going to get one more classmate. A late comer. His name? Katsuragi Mamoru. (I introduced him already)

While the other people were quite normal for my liking, Yumi had been a special case. You see, she is a Filipino-japanese girl. And she really is fun to talk and play with. Oh and yes, she turns out to be one of Aika's best friends too. They met in the Special Filipino Class aka The SFC class. But err… To be honest, I haven't met Aika yet by this time. You'll know soon, in one of these chapters.

Got carried away, I guess.

* * *

_**Last week of June**_

" 1-C, we have a special activity to be held this last week of June. We call it the " Freshman Field Day ". This is to make you our dear students much more welcome in the high school community. " our moderator announced one Tuesday afternoon. _Whut? A-A school activity!? Y-You gotta be kidding me! _I shrieked mentally as I was called by the moderator to initiate the meeting. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I scanned the notes as my moderator briefed me about the said event. I quickly got the hang of it and explained to the whole class the event. Once I was through, I called out volunteers to help me execute the plans that I had in mind and to help me suggest new ideas just in case they failed.

After a few days of planning and arranging certain matters for the upcoming program, the said program finally happened. To sum it up, it was very successful.

Guess that having a high school life doesn't really suck that much.

* * *

Ext. A/N: Finally… I got this out. Chapters 2-5 are still a work in progress. Currently interviewing some friends to help me remember the said events in those months XDDDD dang it. I only have two reviewers? Oi Kaaaat, Momooooo, Come out you guuuuyssssssssss oh, hey D- I mean, Aika-chan. Didn't expect ya to be here too XD sorry, unfortunately you won't be making your debut till chapter… 4. Which is the September chapter XD sowwie. Till next time.


End file.
